Before School
by Stephable
Summary: A collection of stories I wrote before gettiing locked up in school. They're SoulXMaka, cute, short and a little bit terrible.


****Right Before School ****  
**- Stories written in my last moments of freedom before going to school. they're short, they're cute and most of the time they're awful.**

****Unspoken****

"Hey, Soul." Maka looked up from her feet to speak and quickly returned her gaze once she'd spoken.

It had been 3 years since the two had seen each other. It may not have been that much time, really, but the years they'd spent apart were prime growing time. Both of them had changed. Maka's eyes stayed near the ground. She didn't dare look at him for too long. She'd seen him from across the room before, didn't recognise him, and, to her horror, found him attractive. He was taller now, his muscles more defined. She caught herself wondering whether his increase in height would effect the length of him as a scythe.

Too many seconds had passed since someone had spoken. She lifted her eyes, risked a glance, his eyes flicked down.

"Hey." He couldn't help looking at her. He didn't quite know what it was but she was somehow alluring. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, he'd always liked it better that way. As embarrassed as he was to admit it, even to himself, he had noticed that she was more shapely. He could plainly see her hips and waist where before all her saw was a straight line. Maybe those things together were what made the difference, but he felt like it was something more.

Without thinking Soul's hand stretched out towards Maka's. He slipped his fingers in around hers and squeezed. She looked up at him, blushing, and as she moved her gaze back to her feet he could've sworn he saw a smile.

Without speaking the started down the corridor. Hand in hand. Back together.

* * *

****Drugs****

"Maka? Are you getting up?" Soul stood outside her bedroom shouting through the wooden barrier. It was already 8, way past Maka's normal waking time.

"Yeeaah." She groaned and he could hear the sound of the bed springs creaking as she rolled over and, to his horror, a loud thump as she rolled down onto the floor. She let out a sound that was something like an "umph" as the air was forced out of her lungs.

"Are you ok?" Soul questioned.

"I'm fine."

The door opened and Soul, who'd had his ear pressed against the door, fell right on top of Maka, knocking her down, his face landing in her stomach.

"Ouch, Soul!" He lifted his head. His face warmed and he was glad no one was around to see this, it was so uncool.

She pushed him out of the way and stood, leaving him on the floor as she left the room. By this time Soul was completely confused. She slept in late, fell out of bed and she didn't punish him at all for falling face first into her.

He scrambled to his feet and went out to the kitchen to see what she was doing. It had become almost like scientific observation, something so out of character for her. Barely seconds passed before Maka yelled.

"Soul!" She scanned the room for him, finding him and locking her eyes to him.

"Where's the _freaking_ panadol?"

"It's in the bottom draw isn't it?" He asked, his tone much gentler than hers.

"No you idiot, I already looked there."

"Sorry! I don't know then."

She sank down to the floor, her back against the kitchen cupboards.

"Soul, I need the phone." She was whispering now. He took the phone to her and sat across from her. In their small kitchen their feet were touching, hers were freezing.

She dialled a number she knew by heart. It must be Tsubaki.

"Hey, Tsubaki."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you had any panadol."

"Yeah thanks."

"Alright. See you soon."

Beep.

"I could've bought panadol for you." Soul said quietly, slightly offended.

"It's ok, Soul. Tsubaki said she'd bring me some."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" She got up and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

**A/N: **I wrote these ages ago but I wanted to upload them.  
Sorry the last one wasn't finished... I got to school.  
Also I was mainly just complaining coz we had no panadol.  
Use your imagination to decide why she needed it...

I don't own Soul Eater. But I love it and I love you :D


End file.
